


Working against the weather

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Childhood Memories, Conversations, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s01 Climatika | Stormy Weather, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Photo Shoots, Popularity, Secret Identity, Stairs, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien is slowly adjusting to his multiple-sliced life -Life as a model, a student and a superhero.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Working against the weather

**Author's Note:**

> More of this AU!Adrien building. ^_^

After watching security ward the fans and extremely nosy civilians, Adrien will now spend the rest of the glorious day posing in the park. It's a sudden schedule from his father which he doesn't bother learning anymore.

> His father for the past few weeks entrusted more responsibilities to Nathalie despite the man's already self-imposed isolation ~~from even his own son~~.

Adrien couldn't really complain, considering he was allowed to go to a public school. Adrien also can't bring too much attention to himself (any more than he has) because he's also a superhero with a partner to boot. It's honestly really sad and strange that he feels more comfortable as Misterbug than as Adrien. _Is it because no one knows who he is? Is it because he has someone who really listens to him? Is it because he can now exchange puns with a fellow pun master?_

'Probably the last.' Adrien smiled, suddenly reminded of the pastry basket Lady Noire offered last night. It was their first meet-up suggested and organized by his partner after months of their first meeting. Adrien doesn't want to overthink about it, but that's technically the first time he sneaked out to meet and eat with a girl _like a date_.

'It's not a date.' Adrien thought as he smiled for the camera, trying to get that idea out of his head. Lady Noire wanted to share him on her findings. While he was busy with his new life as a student, his partner searched for Paris' general landscape, blueprints and various approved facility lay-outs in case a worker gets akumatized. 'Not a date. Just a work meeting with food, puns and... Oh no. It is a date!'

"Magnifico!" Vincent's booming voice caused Adrien's eyes to look at the photographer. _Right. Photo shoot._ Vincent smiled as he moved around with the camera. "Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!"

'Hunger..' Adrien smiled uneasily, not sure how to approach Vicent's request. _Hunger_. As in physical hunger or- It's near Lunch isn't it? Vincent wouldn't start spouting food if it's nearing Lunch time. Again, his mind supplied him of the best croissants he's ever tasted last night - the ones Lady Noire made for their date- Adrien reeled his mind back once more. 'Wait. Stop! It's not a date if she didn't label it a date! There! Problem solved.'

"Vincent. I don't think-" Adrien wanted to take a break since his stomach and mind aren't working with him, but the man gave him a pointed stare. _Right._ They started late and it's nearing lunch. _Vincent is just doing his job and if he doesn't get any decent shots, Gabriel might fire him even if Vincent is sought-out photographer._ Adrien lets out a sigh and returned to posing. Now he's hungry and confused. Although Vincent is the closest photographer he's had so far, Adrien doesn't get the man's addiction to Italian food.

...

"Why isn't anyone here?" Someone wondered and Adrien couldn't help but look at that direction at the scent of something enticing. The voice was familiar. It's Alya, the extremely talkative and friendly blogger. Chloé dislikes Alya, but Adrien became acquainted with the brunette since they're both new in the school- Oh! That's where the smell came from.

"Don't change the subject, Al." Marinette teased, carrying a basket of sweets and a little girl on her other hand. Marinette is always so happy around Alya. Adrien wonders how he'll make his friend just as happy-

"?" Marinette turned her head and Adrien felt obliged to wave at her. Friends wave at each other right? Marinette smiled and waved back, causing his stomach to growl. _Again._

"Focus." Vincent requested and Adrien looked back at the camera but he now knows two of his classmates are watching him.

> In his peripheral sight, Marinette talked with Alya before heading to his bodyguard. Adrien found it touching how Marinette offered the huge basket to them. _His mouth watering because he can see his own guardian eat a croissant in front of him._

"Bravo! That's it!" Vincent, however, found his smile inspirational. "Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!"

"..." Gorilla quickly ate the croissant, realizing his mistake. _Traitor!_

'There are three croissants left in the basket... Those savages.' Adrien slightly narrowed his eyes at the basket which is almost empty. His stomach is growling and he also wants to thank Marinette too. Marinette was supposed to have a picnic here right? Why else is she carrying a basket of food... Unless it's for the child. The small child with Marinette is also the one that dragged Marinette away, leaving Alya to watch him. 'That lucky child.'

> When he was younger, his parents left him with Nathalie while they worked. His mother loved to act and model while his father created clothes and ran a business. Nathalie managed both of his parents while his bodyguard handled security. Adrien doesn't remember playing with other children except for Chloé. Well. Chloé is a very dynamic and loud girl like a sister to him _except she insists on being his boyfriend_.

'God I'm hungry Tikki.' Adrien has Tikki in his bag at the back. The kwami is surely sleeping in this lazy morning, not like he minds because Tikki will wake up when they're done with this photo shoot.

> Tikki is like Tinkerbell without the negative traits, always cheering him up and telling him to be confident and try new things. Sometimes, he needs to put a foot down if he's feeling uncomfortable, but he also needs to read the atmosphere.

"..." It's difficult to read the atmosphere when you've lived your life alone, but at least one person is easy to read and that's Lady Noire. Actually, it's too easy that Adrien hopes he's wrong in knowing what's in his partner's mind.

"No, no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti!" Vincent lowered his camera, finally seeing his fatigue. Adrien is trying his best to get this over with but the entire crew did get fed with Marinette's food and he wants a bite. Vincent groaned, scanning the area. "Ugh! We need more energy! More romance!"

'A break.' Adrien supplied in his head, but he has to endure. 'Few more shots he says and it's finally over.'

"We need...a girl!" Vincent dropped his camera which is looped around his neck. The photographer ran and Adrien follows his movement where it landed on Alya eating a macaron. "You! I need an extra!"

"Who, me?" Alya asked, surprised and Adrien crept slowly to the basket.

"Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!" Vincent agreed and Adrien took a bite of the croissant. _Call him a drama queen, but he hopes this is what_ _heaven tastes like._

"Uh... Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple-flavored macaron!" Alya spoke but Adrien didn't care. He was too busy savoring the food of the gods.

"..." When he saw Alya run away, Adrien didn't stop her. He also grabbed another croissant because he needs it. Besides, Alya gave him what he needed: a break.

* * *

"What's taking the girl?" Vincent asked and the Gorilla shrugged. The staff members were hanging out, gossiping about the new weather girl results.

> There are five core members in the photo shoot: make-up artist, hair stylist, wardrobe stylist and photographer and the model. If the venue is a populated place then Gorilla will call for more security and personnel to carry the equipment. All in all, they're eight in the set.

"...?!" Adrien continued munching on the last croissant when he noticed a floating girl in the sky. Adrien stuffed the food in his mouth, quickly running off to his bag and away from Gorilla dealing with two pesky fans.

"Tikki! Akuma showed up." Adrien opened his bag to see Tikki pop her head out. Actually, Tikki explained kwamis have no concept of gender so he could call Tikki a **he** too... But **she** stuck on him.

"Not a moment to lose!" Tikki zoomed out and Adrien made sure no one is looking at him before he transformed. Since no one is here, "Tikki! Spots on!"

"Hope Noire got the message." Misterbug sent her a message _as agreed when one of them spotted an akuma_. He ran, using his yo-yo to search for the stormy villain. It's probably someone with a bad temper or someone who dislikes Summer or...

"The weather girl." Misterbug landed on a rooftop, searching through the midst of cars, people and rain. That's a hunch, but considering the destroyed merchandise scattered across the city, it's his best hint at the akumatized victim's identity. He received a text, reverting his yo-yo back to a compact phone.

**[Villain name: Stormy Weather. Power: parasol. Location: NA]**

"..." Misterbug initiates a call, walking towards the place where the akumatization began.

" ** _Hello?_** " Lady Noire asked, " _ **Is this working?**_ "

"It's me, Misterbug." He confirmed, staring at the screen where Stormy Weather broadcasts her next act. "You didn't confront her, did you?"

" _ **I learned my lesson from Bubbler, bug.**_ " Lady Noire brought back her failed entrance in Bubbler, still bitter he saw her that way. _He actually found it nice how there's an awkward side to his responsible partner._

"Why is it raining then?" Misterbug inquired and he heard Lady Noire sigh.

" _ **Ok. I kinda got caught spying on her and maybe ticked her off but hey!**_ (Misterbug shook his head.) _ **At least we know the akuma is in the umbrella.**_ " Lady Noire cheered up and Misterbug walked towards the edge of the building he's on. " _ **So Stormy wants to play as Mother Nature. Any clue?**_ "

"TVi Studio. It must have something to do with the weather poll hype." Misterbug stared down to see the officers bringing the civilians indoors.

" _ **Got it. Meet you in five?**_ " Lady Noire asked and Misterbug looked across the block.

"As soon as possible. The weather isn't looking good." Misterbug warned, wiping his face as the rain continued to pour.

" _ **In three then. See you at the entrance.**_ " Lady Noire hung up and all Misterbug had to do is jump down and run towards the entrance.

...

**"** **In Stormy Weather's world, it's Winter Wonderland FOREVER!** " Stormy Weather announced and Misterbug stared at the screen.

"Why do I suddenly remember Hyde Park?" Adrien squinted at the screen. His mother brought him there one time and he's pretty sure Winter Wonderland was part of the slogan. 'Now when did she bring me there is the better question? Surely after I met Chloé. Hmm...'

"Here!" Lady Noire called out and Misterbug turned away from the screen just for Lady Noire to rush him inside. She's carrying an emergency bag? Lady Noire didn't close the door, realizing the building doesn't have any lights on. She did toss a towel on his head. "Dry up. No one wants to get sick during summer break."

"Tikki says we're immune to most ailments while in the suit." Misterbug explained but used the towel to dry his hair. He'll look like Felix if his hair is too soaked or worse, he'll look like himself. "But thanks for the towel!"

"Huh. Plagg didn't tell me that. Guess we're even." Lady Noire smiled, squeezing her braid dry. "Speaking about kwamis, does yours always need to eat? Do they get sick?"

"Hmm... I doubt they can." Misterbug contemplated to using a lucky charm. It's pitch black inside and outside is a mix of hail and intense rain. "I do know you need to feed them for a recharge."

"I see and before you use a lucky charm, how about you wait until later?" Lady Noire offered a flashlight. "The firefighters offered these stuff for free. Isn't that nice?"

"Don't you need a flashlight too?" Misterbug looked at the ladybug colored flashlight... The blonde frowned. "Uhhh..."

"I have night vision." Lady Noire gave the flashlight to him, walking towards the stairs. He followed her with the flashlight on. She asked and half-hinted. "Did you know there are a lot of ladybug themed items on sale?"

"Here's me hoping it's just the spotted color theme and not my face." Misterbug falsely hoped (because he knows how business works) and Lady Noire laughed. True to her word, Adrien has been seeing a number of items being sold under his hero identity's name and he hasn't done anything yet-?!

"Hurry up! Bug!" Lady Noire grabbed his wrist, running faster up to the roof deck.

"Shouldn't we check the main studio first? She could be there?" Misterbug asked and Lady Nore looked at his direction, green catlike eyes staring at him through the dark.

"She'll be in a disadvantage in a closed room. I doubt our enemy is that dumb." Lady Noire smiled and they continued running. This time, they're holding hands. _Platonic hand holding. It means nothing..._

God. This building has a lot of floors.

"So... Any Noire merchandise I can purchase?" Misterbug asked as they reached the last floor before the rooftop.

"Just one." Lady Noire stated as they reached their destination. Misterbug turned off the flashlight.

"What?" Misterbug pushed the door and Lady Noire followed him outside to meet the eye of the storm.

"Me." Lady Noire giggled and Misterbug fell into that one. He turned to his partner, raising an eyebrow. Lady Noire cackled. "Come on Bug! You already have the real deal. Why buy plushies when you have me?"

"Do you always talk like this?" He asked, letting go of her hand. He knows she has a point, but does she not know the other implications of people owning a product made under her name? "No! I'm serious. That sounded like you were... (Adrien couldn't finish his sentence, a little unsure.) Are you?"

" **I got you two now!** " Stormy Weather interrupted and both heroes faced the floating villain.

"Am I what?" Lady Noire asked, ignoring the villain. However, Misterbug can't say it. He might be right, but her emotion doesn't match her actions and maybe he's just overthinking or socially inept. _Maybe Lady Noire doesn't know what she's saying? Maybe Lady Noire isn't aware of what a fan base can do or maybe she trusts him so much that she forgets they're not the same sex or?_

"Later." Misterbug promised and Lady Noire nodded. His mind is blowing things out of proportion. 'I'll just host a meet-up tonight to clear things up.'

"Okay... We're just getting started Stormy!" Lady Noire shouted and Misterbug scanned their area. They'll need to bring her down to break the akumatized object. _Maybe Lucky charm ought to do the trick._

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette knows how fans work towards people.
> 
> Marinette doesn't know how fans work when they're focused on them. Adrien knows that fact.


End file.
